Pantry and Stalking Fuck Thomas the Dank Engine: The Sequel
by CaptainRDM
Summary: A bunch of people do stuff. This is the real sequel


================================================================================================= CREDIT TO SOME GUY WHO MADE SOME STUFF THAT INVOLVED NONSENSE -  
THE ADVENTURES OF THOMAS AND SOME MAYBE HOMO DICKS AND CHICKS ================================================================================================= THERE SOME SOCK FUCKERS WERE, THESE SOCK FUCKERS WERE DIFFERENT, THEY WERE GODS AND WERE FUCKING SOME GHOST BITCHES, BECAUSE WHY THE FUCK NOT? NOW, THE FORCE OF THESE SOCK GODS FUCKING THE GHOST BITCHES CREATED A DIMENSIONAL RIFT THAT MADE THOMAS THE MOTHER FUCKING DANK ENGINE USED TO ESCAPE THE FUCKING NETHER REALM HE WAS SENT TO LAST STORY, SO THESE SOCK GODS SENT SOME 'BROTHERS' AND THEIR 'SLUTS' TO DEFEAT THIS MENACE OF THE ALMIGHTY DARK-LORD HIMSELF TRIPLE-Q. TRIPLE-Q WAS A FUCKIN DICK HE WAS LAME AND DUMB, AND THE GOD OF EVERYTHING EVIL. THESE SOCK 'BROTHERS' WERE CALLED DAVE AND EVAD, AND THEIR 'SLUTS' WERE PANTRY AND STALKING. THEY ALSO BROUGHT THIER BEST BUD LENNI SINPARS, HE WAS COOL, HE FOLLOWED THE GREAT LIGHT LORD'S, NIPPONESE GUY, ULTIMATE GOD OF STRIPPING AND DRAGONS, WORD LIKE IT WAS HIS SAVIOR AND RELIGION, IT KIND OF WAS , NOW THEY JOURNEYED ACROSS THE LAND SEARCHING FAR AND WIDE, LOOKING FOR THOMAS. THEY CAME ACROSS A SMALL TOWN AND !HOLY SHIT WHAT IS THAT!

OH IT WAS JUST BATMAN, GORDAN, AND AQUAMAN HAVING ANOTHER THREE-WAY, THESE FUCKERS WOULD FUCK LIKE NOBODIES BUSINESS, HOLY SHIT MAN. WHILE THEY WERE TAKING A BREAK IN A LOCAL INN,  
EVAD AND DAVE WERE HAVING A THREE-WAY WITH STALKING, AND WHILE THIS HAPPENED, LENNI WAS FUCKING THE PANTRY MORE THAN HUMANLY POSSIBLE. AND AFTER THAT, THEY WENT OFF, TO FIND THOMAS THE MOTHER FUCKING DANK ENGINE. THEY CAME ACROSS A RANDOM FLAMING NAZI YELLING WHILE PLAYING A STUPID GAME, AND THEY JUST LOOKED AT HIM AND WENT OFF, AND HE WAS NEVER HEARD FROM OR SEEN FROM AGAIN. THEY LATER CAME ACROSS A REALM OF WEEB AND FURRIES, THE WORST OF BAD. THEY ANOTHER BLUE SOCK KILLING A COURIER, AND SOME WEEB NAMED HAON HAVING SEX WITH SOME GUY WITH GLASSES NAMED DAVE, THEN A CRAB-THING CAME ALONG AND WENT ON A FUCK SPREE, FUCKING ALL OF THE BITCHES, ALL OF THEM, BECAUSE CRAB THINGS GET ALL THE BITCHES.  
OH SHIT WHAT THE FUCK ================================================================================================= AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA NEVERMIND, FOOLED YOU. THEN SOME GUY FROM A BLOCK GAME CAME AND WAS LIKE "BOOM HEADSHOT" AND TAN OFF, FUCKING LAME. THEY CAME ACROSS ANOTHER FURRY, AND THIS FURRY WAS NAMED NIORRAG, AND THIS GUY WAS FUCKING A FISH WHILE A BEE WAS WATCHING, TURNS OUT THE BEE WAS A GUY NAMED SIVART, THE BEE SAID WHAT HE SAW OF THE CREEPY INCIDENT, AND IT WAS SCARY. THEN A FISH CAME ALONG AND STARTED DOING THE SEXUAL INTERCOURSE WITH NIORRAG, WHILE THE BEE AND HAON WATCH, AND THE BEE AND HOAN WERE DOING IT TOO. NOW THAT ALL THE DUMB CHARACTERS ARE OUT OF THE WAY WE CAN DO A LOT OF OTHER STUFF. OH SHHHHHHHHHIT LOOK AT THAT. THEY FOUND A NET AND A BALL. YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS? SPORTS EPISODE! WHAT SPORT? VOLLEYBALL!

HERES HOW THEM PLAYING WENT DOWN, IT WAS THE 'BROS' VERSUS THE 'HOES', THE 'BROS' BEING LENNI,EVAD,AND DAVE. THE 'HOES' WERE PANTRY AND STALKING, THEY EVEN HAD SOME SPECTATORS, WELL 2, WAIT 1 OR 2? IT WAS SOME PALE GUY GETTING HIS DICK BLOWN BY A SOCK-THING, THE FUCK? WELL OK, TIME TO MOVE ON FROM THAT, WELL THESE WERE THE STAKES, WHOEVER LOST, WOULD HAVE TO STRIP, NOW, THE FUCK DOES THIS MEAN, WHOEVER WINS GETS TO FUCK THE LOSERS. NOW EVAD, LENNI, AND DAVE WON, AND FUCKED THE LITERAL SHIT OUT OF THEIR ASSES, ALL THE SHIT WAS BLOWN OUT IN A CUM AND SHIT STEW.  
AFTER THIS WAS DONE THEY VENTURED ON, TO GO KILL, WELL SEND BACK TO THE NETHER REALM, THOMAS THE DANK ENGINE. THIS WOULD BE THE GREATEST THING ANY HUMAN BEING HAS EVER DONE ================================================================================================= A WISE MAN ONCE SAID "TO GET GOD WEAPONS, FUCK BITCHES" HE WAS LYING, SO HERE IS HOW IS WORKS, THEY NEED TO FIND SOME MONK-BLACKSMITHS, THESE GUYS MAKE THE GOD WEAPONS, WELL NOT MAKE,  
THEY PULL THEM OUT OF THE GOD REALM, ONLY GODS CAN MAKE GOD WEAPONS. THAT IS WHAT MAKES THEM GOD WEAPONS. FINDING MONK-BLACKSMITHS IS VERY HARD, WAIT, THERE ONE IS NOW, THAT WAS EASY, TOO EASY,  
KILL HIM, THERE YOU GO, OH FUCK... HE WAS REAL, OH SHIT, WELL YOU GUYS FUCKED UP, OH WAIT, HE HAD SOME SHIT IN HIS MONK-BLACKSMITH BAG, WELL, HE HAD A SEMEN CANNON FOR CONCEPT, A NIPPONESE STEEL KATANA THAT WAS FOLDED OVER 2.5 MILLION TIMES, AND A BLUE INTERVENTION FOR LENNI. WITH THESE WEAPONS, THEY COULD FUCKING SHREK THOMAS THE MOTHER FUCKING DANK ENGINE. SO THEY VENTURED OUT TO GET SHIT DONE.

SO HERE THEY ARE. GOING ADVENTURING, THIS TEAM OF GANG BANGING FUCK NUTS FINNALY MADE IT TO THE PORTAL TO THE NETHER REALM, WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE... FUCKKK... THOMAS IS PROBABLY FUCKING SOME PEOPLE IN THE ASS RIGHT NOW, AND YOU JUST FUCKING GO TO THE WRONG PLACE. GOD FUCKINGG DAMNIT. OKAY, JUST FUCKING GO TO THE CLOSEST CITY, AND LOOK FOR HIM THERE, FUCK. SO THEY WENT TO THE NEAREST TOWN, AND THEY FOUND A PORTAL, WAIT A MINUTE, IF THOMAS ISN'T HERE, THEN HE MUST HAVE WENT THROUGH THIS PORTAL, NOW YOU DICKS GO THROUGH THIS PORTAL, AND KILL THAT FUCKER, I MEAN SEND HIM BACK TO THE NETHER REALM.  
===================================================================================================== OHHHHH SHIT, WHY DONT YOU LOOK AT THIS, ITS EVERYONE FROM THE OLD STORY, WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE, LOOK AT ALL THIS GHOST CUM, OH SHIT... WE WENT BACK IN TIME... FUCK... WAIT HOW DID THOMAS GET TO THE OLD STORY... DOES THAT MEAN, THIS WHOLE TIME, THOMAS FROM THE OLD STORY CAME FROM THIS STROY... OH SHIT. WHAT A FUCKING TWIST, I BET YOU WERE LIKE "OOOOOOOHHHHHHH MYYYYYY GOOOOOOOOODDDDDDD" EHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHHE.  
WELL ENOUGH OF THAT SHIT, LETS KILL HIM, I MEAN SEND HIM BACK. SO AFTER A LONG BATTLE OF GOOD VS. TRIPLE(EVIL), IT TURNS OUT THAT THOMAS WAS INVINCIBLE, OHHHHH MY GOOOOOOOOD. BUT THESE ARE FCKING GOD WEAPONS, SO THEY KILL EVEN INVINCIBLE THINGS.

LENNI USED HIS WALL-HACK NOSCOPE-WIZARD-AIMBOT, AND IT DID 3 BILLION DAMAGE, THOMAS HAS 3000 BILLION ARMOR PLUSS 800 BILLION HEALTH. FUCK. WELL TIME FOR CONCEPT TO USE SPERMICIDAL FOAM, IT DID 1 BILLIOB DAMAGE, EVAD USED STAB AND SLICE, IT DID 2 BILLION. WELL LOOKS LIKE IT IS TIME TO DO SOMETHING DRASTIC, THEY FUSED WITH THE SURROUNDING SHIT TO FROM A MECH-THING, IT HAD A BLUE SEMEN INTERVENTION AND A GOD NIPPONESE KATANA. IT ALSO HAD NUKES FOR REASONS.  
IT USED WHAT IT USED IN THE LAST GAME, THE NUKE, AND IT BLASTED EVERYTHING INTO THE FUTURE/PAST, CAUSING EVERYONE TO GET AMNESIA AND LIVE THE LIVES OF SOME DICKS. DAVE BECAME CONCEPT, LENNI BECAME LENNI, AND EVAD BECAME NONCEPT. PLOT TWIST!  
==================================================================================================================================================================================================================================================== IM FUCKING WITH YOU M8S, HERE IS WHAT REALLY HAPPENED. THE NUKE CAUSED THOMAS TO CHANGE INTO TRIPLE-Q, IT TURNED OUT THOMAS WAS TRIPLE THE WHOLE TIME. TRIPLE HAD 666 BILLION ARMOUR AND 666666 HEALTH, SO THEY ALL WERE LIKE "FUCK US..." THIS WOULD BE THE HARDEST BATTLE EVER, EVEN HARDER THAN THE THOMAS ONE. BUT LENNI KNEW TRIPLE'S ONE WEAKNESS. 'STUFF', 'STUFF' IS YOU KNOW 'STUFF' THIS STUFF, WHEN LOOKED AT, CAN MAKE ANY MAN CUFF HIMSELF.  
THIS COMPLETELY DESTROYED TRIPLE, AND LENNI WAS REGARDED AS A HERO FOR ALL OF SPACE TIME. THIS WAS A GREAT ACHIEVEMENT FOR ALL OF MANISH KIND.

THIRTY YEARS LATER, LENNI RAN A RELIGION CALLED 'SKYRIM^2' AND IT BECAME THE RELIGION OF THE UNIVERSE, AND OWNED A BUSINESS MAKING 'SKYRIM' FOR ALL TO SEE. DAVE WAS LENNIS FIRST CRUSADER AND EVAD GOT A JOB AS A CHEF FOR A MEXICANO RESTURANEEH.  
IM FUCKING WITH YOU AGAIN M8. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH, THEY WENT TO JAIL FOR MASS GENOCIDE, AND THE BAIL WAS 90000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 C.  
WELL, HERE IS HOW THEY BROKE OUT.  
================================================================================================================================================================================================================================================================ LENNI SAT THERE WITH A SHANK IN HIS MOUTH, GOING TO THE SHOWER, READY TO FUCK SOME PEOPLE IN THE ASS, WHILE DAVE AND EVAD WERE WRITING LETTERS AND PLAYING CARDS, THIS CARD GAME WAS CALLED 'POKER' OR BLIND MANS FUCKERY, BECAUSE THAT MAKES SENSE. WELL IT DOESNT.  
LENNI WANTED TO GET OUT TO SEE HIS BITCHES, THESE BITCHES WERE HIS AND HIS ALONE, AND NO ONE ESLE COULD HAVE THEM. THIS IS WHAT HE WAS GOING TO DO, HE WAS GOING TO SHANK A GAURD, THEN STEAL HIS CLOTHES AND FACE, HE WOULD CUT THE GAURDS FACE OFF THEN WEAR IT AS A MASK. SO HE DID THAT, BUT FAILED, HE WAS PUT INTO SOLITARY FOR THIRTY YEARS. ONCE THAT SHIT WAS DONE, HE FINALLY WAS RELEASED, WELL EVERYONE WAS RELEASED. THEN THEY PLANNED TO KILL THE MAYOR OF SOCKIALANTIS.

DUN DUUUUM DUUUUUUUUN, THIS IS BATTLE MUSIC, THEY HAD AN EPIC BATTLE WITH THE SOCKIALANTIAN GAURDS THAT LASTED FOR YEARS, BUT THEY FINALLY MADE IT TO THE MAYOR OF SOCKIALANTIS. HE WAS PALE, WAIT ITS THAT FUCKER FROM THE VOLLEYBALL SCENE. HOLY FUCK. WELL TURNS OUT HE IS THE MAYOR, AND HE SAID "WELCOME PRICKS, TIM TE KELL" AND THEN A GIGANTIC THING FELL FROM THE SKY AND INSIDE WAS A NUKE, A NUKE THAT COULD KILL THE UNIVERSE, AND IT BLEW, KILLING EVERYTHING THAT COULD EXIST AND WILL EVER EXIST.  
MAKING SURE THAT THERE COULD NEVER BE A SEQUEL, SO YEAH, THAT IS THE END =====================================================================================================================================================================================================================================================================

THE END 


End file.
